The Ghost of General Lee
by lae10
Summary: In the episode, The Ghost of General Lee, what would happen if Bo fell off the back of Cooter's truck?


Bo and I were on the back of Cooter's tow truck throwing tires off so we could get rid of Enos, who was following us. See, it's a long story. Bo and I were testing out a new part on the General Lee. Then we took a break and went skinny-dipping. Some thieves stole our car with out clothes in it so we had to go around trying to find some clothes to wear to get us back to the farm. We finally stole some clothes off of a scarecrow and almost get killed in the process. We made it back to the farm and took off some clothes that were hanging outside. We noticed that there were a lot of cars there so we peeked in a window to find out what was going on. From the looks of it, someone had died. Uncle Jesse came outside and he was more that thrilled to see us. Then he brought us into the barn and started yelling at us for scaring the daylights out of him. He told us that Rosco was chasing us in the General Lee and we went into the pond and we both drowned. We told him about how some thieves stole the General Lee while we were skinny-dipping. Then Uncle Jesse told us about how Boss Hogg is telling everybody that we stole is Jefferson Davis gold watch and chain. Daisy and Cooter found out we were alive and then we headed into town to prove we didn't steal that watch and chain. We got into Cooter's truck but on our way into town Enos started to follow us. The weight of the tires on the back of Cooter's truck was slowing us down so we were trying to get rid of them and lose Enos.

We were almost done getting rid of the tires when Cooter went over a big bump. The truck shook and Bo started to fall off the truck. He grabbed onto something and was hanging off the back end of the truck.

"Bo, wait!" I yelled. I leaned over something and grabbed his arm. I tried to pull him up but I couldn't.

"Luke!" Bo yelled.

"Bo, hang on!" I yelled back. He was slipping from my grasp and I tried to hold on tighter. I looked to the front of the truck. Cooter had no idea what was going on. Bo started to slip even more when I turned my head and he slipped out of my grasp. I looked toward Bo and I watched him hit the road and roll off into the ditch on the other side of the road. I just couldn't believe what I had just seen.

I turned around and walked to Cooter's door. He still had no idea what had just happened.

"Cooter, stop the truck!" I yelled.

Cooter slammed on the brakes and we slid till we made a complete stop. I jumped off the back of the truck and ran to where Bo went into the ditch. I found Bo lying face down on the ground. I knelt beside him and rolled him onto his back. He had gotten knocked out. I put two fingers on his neck to see if he had a pulse, and I was relieved when I found one.

"Bo, wake up," I said gently. "Come on, wake up."

Cooter was now next to me. "What happened?"

"When we went over that bump he fell off the truck," I said.

I kind of felt responsible for this. I should've held on tighter. If I held on tighter he wouldn't have fallen. Maybe I shouldn't have looked up at the front of the truck. I think I lost concentration by doing that.

"Bo, wake up," I said. "Come on, Bo. Wake up."

He wouldn't wake up. I was starting to get really worried.

I shook him gently. "Come on, Bo. Please wake up. You've just gotta wake up. Please."

Bo finally started to stir. I was so relieved. I was just so glad that he was waking up.

"That's it, Bo," I said. "Come on, open your eyes. Open your eyes for me."

Bo's eyes fluttered open. I was just so happy that he was awake. I noticed that he had a little cut on the side of his face. Well, actually, it was a pretty big cut but it wasn't bleeding much. I took a hankerchief from my pocket, wet it with my tongue and dabbed it gently against the cut. I could tell that Bo was out of it because the look on his face just said he was confused. I was just so glad he was okay.

"Luke, what happened?" Bo asked.

"You fell off the back of Cooter's truck," I said.

Bo put a hand on his head. "My head hurts."

"I know," I said. "Are you okay?"

Bo nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so."

Cooter stood up and looked down the road. "Well, it looks like we lost Enos."

"Good," I said. "We don't need someone else breathing down our backs."

"Yeah," Bo said. "Enos'll have a heart attack, along with Boss and Rosco, when he sees us alive."

I laughed. "You got that right, Bo."

"We should probably get outta here before somebody spots us," Cooter said.

I nodded and helped Bo stand up. I threw Bo's arm around my neck and I kept my arm around his waist so he wouldn't fall over. We made it to Cooter's truck and I had Bo sit in the middle this time. I felt a little better with him between Cooter and me.

When we got to Cooter's garage, the General was a wreck. It looked better than I thought it would, counting the fact that it sack in the pond. Cooter reminded us that everyone in Hazzard thought we were dead. How would we be able to drive the General?

"You know, Luke, we can't stay dead forever," Bo said. "We gotta find out why Boss lied about us stealing his watch."

"Do you got any bright ideas?" I asked. "I don't think him or Rosco are bound to up and tell us about it."

"Yeah, y'all show up, being dead and all, it'll scare them straight," Cooter said.

Bingo! Cooter gave me a great idea. It was the perfect plan to scare Boss and Rosco.

I turned to Bo. "Did you catch the drift of what he just said?"

Bo smiled. "I sure did."

"Y'all mind letting me in on it?" Cooter asked.

"Cooter, we don't have to," Bo said. "It was your dang idea."

"Oh," Cooter said. "What was?"

I sighed disappointed. "Look, we'll use that special type of paint and paint the General with it. And we'll use your props to make the General do weird things. Boss and Rosco will think it's a ghost. It's perfect."

"Oh, I see," Cooter said. "We'll paint the General with that luminous paint. The car would look like it's glowing in the dark. Then I'll pull a few strings to make the hood and the trunk open. This is gonna be so great."

"Yeah," I said. "Listen, can you hook up the CB so when I talk it'll go into the Sheriff's office?"

"Yeah, sure," Cooter said. "I'll even hook up this little thing that you can see through when you're hiding in the car. That way you can see everything that's happening."

"Perfect," I said. "Cooter, listen, I'll be hiding on the floor talking and looking through that little contraption of yours. Then you'll lie down across the front seat and drive. I'll tell you which way to go."

"Wait," Bo said. "What about me? I'm going too, you know."

I shook my head. "No, you ain't. This is too dangerous."

"Luke, I have to come," Bo said.

"No, you don't," I said. "Cooter and me can handle this."

"Luke, why can't I come?" Bo asked.

"Bo, you just fell off the back of Cooter's truck," I reminded him. "We're gonna be driving like maniacs. We could crash and you could get hurt more than what you are. I ain't gonna jeopardize your health just because of a little practical joke that we're gonna play on Boss and Rosco."

"Luke, I'm fine," Bo said. "I ain't paralyzed, and I ain't a kid no more. I can do this. Come on, please."

I sighed. "Bo, you fell off that truck less than an hour ago. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Luke, I'm okay," Bo said. "I got a little banged up. I'm fine. I'll be okay."

"I don't know, Bo," I said.

"Luke, I'm supposed to be dead too," Bo said. "I have to be a ghost too if we're gonna do this. It's gotta be you and me."

Bo had a point there. Him and me are the ones who everyone thinks is dead. It's us. Not me and Cooter. It's me and Bo. He was right. It has to be me and him that pull this thing off. Knowing us, we could do this. We're Dukes, we can do it.

"You're right, Bo," I said.

"Luke, I know you worry about me," Bo said. "But trust me when I say that I'm okay. I can do this. Please, let me do this."

I nodded. "I'll tell you what. Cooter and me will work on setting the General up. After that, you can take over the driving."

Bo nodded. "Okay, that'll work."

"Just promise me you'll be careful," I said.

"I promise, Luke," Bo said.

It took Cooter and me about two hours to get the General ready. Bo and I scared the pants off of Rosco, Boss and Enos but they later found out that we were alive. The same two guys who stole the General Lee found out that Boss's watch was still in his safe at the Boars Nest. They tried to open it but they couldn't. When Daisy showed up for work they tied her up in Boss's barber chair so she couldn't stop them. When Bo and I showed up at the Boars Nest we untied her and she told us that they stole the safe. We had just passed them on the road on our way to the Boars Nest so they didn't get very far. We caught up to them and Rosco, Boss, and Uncle Jesse were behind us. Boss had to open the safe because the Seewater County Sheriff showed up and made him. The watch was in there. Boss had to pay for the watch that had never been stolen and he had to give Daisy a $500 reward for messing up the crooks' plan. And Bo and I celebrated by going skinny-dipping again.


End file.
